Your Hand
by kirisuna514
Summary: Liz in a moment of weakness.


"Kirito-kun! I-I think I'm in love with you!" The minute I yelled those words, I doomed myself. I acknowledged the depth of my feelings, embraced them, and shouted them outloud for the whole world to hear. I am not strong and beautiful like Asuna. Or adorable and lively like Silica. Or share the sentimentality of being his first true love like Sachi. How can I compare? I'm just Lisbeth. A girl that needs to be protected, but cannot be trusted to fight alongside him. Not like Asuna.

Asuna-chan. She's my best friend. Long, flowing brunette hair. Rich brown eyes. Passionate, loyal, beautiful, strong, kind . . . she's even adorable. The wife of the guy I love in the game. I can't compare to that. I can't even come close. So what do I do? Force a smile and pretend my heart isn't breaking every time I see him with Asuna. Or smile from the depths of my heart because no matter what happens, I can't help but be joyful in his presence. How did it come to this? We were once just strangers. Now I can't imagine what it would be like without him in my life.

What is it about Kazuto Kirigaya? I don't know. He's just a stupid boy. A stupid boy who makes me laugh. Who was willing to jump into a bottomless abyss of probable death in order that a random girl he just met wouldn't have to die alone. Who saw me at my most vulnerable . . . on the brink of tears under a bridge and didn't run. Who inspired heat to shoot into my face like a love struck teenage girl. Whose hand fit perfectly into mine as we watched the fire burn to embers. Damn. No wonder I was so far gone.

But I'm replaceable. I'm not that girl. I'm a girl. But not THE girl. It's useless. All I can do is smile and pretend that everything is okay. That my heart isn't breaking. My role is that of the perfect best friend, and it is that role that I will satisfy, no matter the cost. Maybe that is what my role in this game is. I should just give up. A resounding clang echoed through the air as I executed an aerial spin, slaying the monster before me. I closed my wings and eyes, letting myself spiral toward the ground. At the last second, I outstretched my wings, landing gently on the grass.

The tears finally started to slip down my cheeks. My will was broken, there was no point of holding them in any longer. I plopped down on the ground, laying my mace beside me. Onee could never know when some other monster would stumble by. Not in Elfheim.

"Liz?"

My eyes opened again, quick as a flash. Standing before me, with concern in his eyes, was the last person I wanted to see in their tear stained state. Sure his hhair was more spikey and his clothes different, but I would recognize him anywhere.

"K-Kirito-kun!"

"Liz, are you hurt? What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I said altogether too quickly and not at all convincingly.

"Liz." His eyes intensified as he peered into mine. I looked away, unable to meet his gaze. "Tell me."

"I was just thinking . . ."

"About?" Kirito inquired gently when the words caught in my throat. When I looked away, he sat down next to me and placed his hand on mine. "I saw you fight just now."

"You did?" Heat flooded my cheeks.

"You were beautiful. You're a good fighter, Liz."

"No, I'm not." I said stubbornly I rested my chin on my knees. "I lost three brave men in one day due to my negligence."

Kirito's eyes widened. "The men in the photograph that was in your shop?"

I nodded silently, although I was surprised that he had remembered.

"What happened?"

"You remember the day we got trapped in the game, right?" I swallowed hard before continuing. "Originally, when I heard about clearing all hundred floors, I wanted to help. I wanted to fight. I didn't want to just be a helpless girl that needed to be protected. So that's what I did. I started canvassing the areas between towns, battling monsters and levelling up. Eventually I ran into a small guild of those guys. We agreed to fight with each other so we could expand our reach. But when we fought a random boss, we were completely out of our league. They died protecting me. They died so that I could live another day. They were like my brothers. I haven't been able to fight in a group since. I don't trust myself. So I made weapons instead. All I am is a coward!"

"Liz-chan." Kirito clenched tightly in his.

"What?" I looked up, my eyes glistening.

"You're not a coward."

"But I am! I should fight. I'm not like you or Asuna." I buried my head in my knees.

"No, you're not. But since when has that made you any less of a person? You create things Lizzy. You don't destroy them. Not like me. Not like Asuna. Stop thinking that you are not special simply because you don't wave a sword around."

"You think I'm special?"

"Duh."

A small smile crossed my lips, the burden on my shoulders lightening slightly. "But I'm just me."

"Exactly." Kirito smiled at me knowingly.

"Hey Kiri-kun."

"Kiri-kun?" He sputtered, a slight blush coming to his face.

"Why did you stretch out your hand to me when we were falling?"

"Companionship."

"Oh." I was disappointed. I was hoping the answer would be something cuter or more romantic. I guess not. Even back then he only had his eyes for Asuna. I looked down. Maybe he sensed my disappointment because he continued.

"It was something that I wanted to enjoy together. As one. That's why I held out my hand.

A small smile crept onto my lips. I stood up, holding out my hand. "Kiri-kun Let's fly."

 _Le fin_

 **Heyyyyyyyyy guys! :3 Sorry about that feel train. XD So this is a story that I wrote ages ago – August 12, 2014 to be exact. I just haven't gotten around to posting it yet. I hope you enjoy. I don't think it's all that great, but I'd be happy if just one reader enjoyed it. Please comment or favorite. I love you! 3**


End file.
